A New Chapter In My Life
by LucianKnight
Summary: Misaki Tsukino loves animals and farming, so her parents gave her their family farm in Echo Valley as a gift after graduating college. She's in a for a shock when she finds out that the town she used to visit isn't the same town anymore, and restoring it back is going to be difficult, but with the help of the residents she won't have to worry about doing everything alone.


**Misaki Tsukino (means: beauty blooms in the moon field)**

**Age: 23**

**Hair style/color: Brown, layered bob**

**Skin color: Beige**

**Eyes style/color: Normal style, purple**

**Clothes: Girl's Overalls**

**New Home and New Life**

Misaki Tsukino, a college graduate decided to leave the city she grew up in, leaving her family to start a new life as a farmer. She was never interested in the city life after visiting Echo Valley when she was a child with her family. Echo Valley was a breath taking place, beautiful scenery, kind people, wild animals, fresh air, and away from the city. The things that got Misaki fascinated with Echo Valley were the farm animals, fresh vegetables and delicious fruits.

Her grandparents owned a large farm area in Echo Valley, and she used to always visit them when summer came. She would play with the animals, brush them, feed them, talk to them, and it was something that she really enjoyed doing.

The last time she visited her grandparents with her family was her grandfather's funeral when she was in fifth grade. She loves her grandfather, he was the one who thought her everything she knew about animals and farming, but now he's gone. During the funeral in her family's farm, she met a young, blonde boy, who was probably one to two years older than her. It pained her to stay in the funeral for the whole day so she decided to spend the rest of her day in the animal barn, to cry her heart out since she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

However, she didn't know that she was followed until she heard his voice, telling her that it was okay to cry in front of people and that she didn't have to hold it in. He also called her stupid for trying to act tough in front of the people in the funeral when it was clearly obvious that she was crying in the inside. Of course this got Misaki to attack the young boy, telling him that he was stupid one. The boy didn't fight back, he let her hit him repeatedly in the chest since her punches weren't strong.

When Misaki finally calmed down, she apologized to him, but added that it was his fault for calling her stupid. The boy smiled a little and patted her on the head, surprising her a bit. She thought he was mean and cold, but seeing as he was comforting her a bit, maybe she was wrong. So for the entire day, the two spend together in the barn with the animals, and she also learned that the boy's family sells animals in Echo Valley. She asked why she never seen him before, and the boy told her that he lives in the city and that he only come to Echo Valley when his father brings him.

That was the last time Misaki saw the young boy, and she never even got to ask for his name or even ask if they would ever meet again.

Back to the present, Misaki couldn't help feeling excited as she made her way towards Echo Valley. The bus she took to get there couldn't bring her all the way to the valley so she had to walk for the rest of the way. She didn't mind, she loves walking, and she could smell the fresh air of the valley unlike the air in the city. As she was walking, she started to hum softly, her eyes gazing up above the sky, and remembering the day she left her home in the city.

After graduating her parents asked her if she wanted to renovate their family farm in Echo Valley. At first, she thought they were joking, but she soon learned that they weren't. They wanted her to bring back the farm, if she wanted to. They knew that she loves farming and taking care of animals, so why not give her the entire farm land. Giving her the entire farm land is actually a graduation gift for her. But they also told her that she doesn't have to renovate the family farm and that that won't force her.

Of course, being a lover of animals and planting seeds, Misaki agreed in taking over the family farm. But she never knew how bad Echo Valley is now due to economic failure. Her parents did told her that Echo isn't the same valley she used to know. Still, she was determine to return to Echo Valley and start a new life, no matter how bad it is.

Misaki gasped upon seeing the three sign arrow made of wood in front of her. "I made it!" She happily said, running towards the post. "This is amazing!" She looked around her surroundings, sakura petals falling down on her, a sign of a wonderful beginning. She turned around and saw a tree stump, making her way over to it, she smiled. "Wow!"

While Misaki was staring at the tree stomp, an old man, who looks like a cowboy and close to dying if nobody comes to his side, walked slowly towards her, saying something under his breath.

"Uhhh….help!" Soon enough, the old man fell to the ground, face flat.

"What was that!?" Misaki immediately turned her body around after hearing the sound of something hitting the ground hard. "It's an old man!" She screamed.

_Misaki, Misaki. This is terrible! You need to help that person on the ground!_

A child-like voice frantically said out of nowhere, making Misaki jump back. "What was that?" She looked side to side, wondering where the owner of the voice is. "No one…" Her eyes narrowed slightly but soon returned to normal as she looked back to the old man that needs some help right now or else he'll really die. "Ah! This is no time for me to look around! Old man, hold on!"

Misaki hurriedly ran over to the old man. "Old man, hang on!" She knelt down on her knees and rolled the old man over his back, panting hard and sweating. "This looks bad! This old man needs water, and quick!" She pulled out a tiny water bottle out of her right bag designed like a skin of a cow, hanging on her hips. She took the cap out of the bottle and poured some of the water straight in the old man's face, not caring about his shirt getting wet. "Don't worry, old man! I'm here to save you!"

A few minutes later of shaking and pouring water on the old man, he finally opened his eyes. "Thank goodness! You're alive!" Misaki sighed in relief as she stood up on her feet.

"Uhh…." The old man slowly stood up and suddenly paused. "Wait…why is face and clothes wet?" He asked, looking down at his coat.

"You were dehydrated so I poured water on you. Sorry, I was panicking." Misaki smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "I thought you were going to die and I don't want to be the one taking responsibility for something I didn't do."

"Ah." The old man nodded his head. "I apologize for scaring you. I was searching for some food to eat and collapsed due to the heat." He bowed his head down. "Again, I'm sorry. I will thank you for saving me."

"Ahaha, don't worry about it, old man." Misaki smiled.

"Hmm…" The old man blinked and titled his head as he gazes at Misaki. "Oh." His eyebrows rose up and he smiled. "I hope you don't take this as an offense, but are you perhaps Misaki!?"

"Ah, yes." Misaki nodded her head, thinking how the old man knew her name. "How do you know my name, old man?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Ah! So you are! I know your name because your parents told me about you. My name is Dunhill. They said that you were moving here to renovate your family farm."

"Ah, yes!" Misaki smiled, her thought about the old man in front of her being a creep immediately flew out of her head. Well that's good, she doesn't have to waste her energy in knocking him out in case he does anything funny to her. She knows karate and she's not afraid to use her black belt moves on him.

"There's such a strong family resemblance, it caught me off guard! You have your father's eyes but you have your mother's face. You know, I feel like I already know you. Ahahaha!"

Misaki laughed along with Dunhill a bit. "That's great. But, how do you know my parents?" She asked.

"Oh." Dunhill stopped laughing and looked back at Misaki. "I've know your folks for a long time. Before you were born, they used to visit this place a lot of time to see your grandparents."

"Oh." Misaki smiled a little, remembering about her grandparents. They're both gone now, her grandmother died after she finished high school.

"Anyway, your folks sent me a letter about your decision of staying here. They told me that they've sent a very hard worker and I should make use of them however I please!"

"Ahaha." Misaki laughed awkwardly. Her thoughts of the old man begin a creep comes flying back to her. _Let's see, what's the easiest move to knock this old creep out? Kick him on the neck or kick him in between his legs? Kicking him in between the legs seems to be the best option. Yeah, I'll do that. Get ready, Misaki! _Her smile grew a bit, thinking of the expression that the old man would express when he gets kick hard.

"Hah hah hah!" Dunhill suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. "I'm just joking. I'm not that kind of a person. And you look like you were really going to do something bad to me, but I guess that was just my imagination." He waved his right hand in front of him as if dismissing what he had just said.

"Aha ha ha." Misaki forced herself to laugh. "I wasn't thinking of anything, so don't worry about it."

"Well then, I'll show you the way to the town." Dunhill turned around and started waking. "Follow me."

**~…A New Beginning…~**

Upon getting to the town, Misaki's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe just how bad Echo Valley really is now. There were barely houses in the giant town, and the only houses she could see were five houses and she hoped that they were all occupied. Close to the entrance of the river, she saw broken fences and old barrels just lying on the ground.

_To think that this is how much damage this valley took from a poor economy…_Misaki thought. "How sad…." She murmured quietly.

"Here we are." Dunhill spoke. "Welcome to Echo Valley. The letter your parents sent me, your father asked me to help you and I will do just that." He smiled and turned to Misaki. "I'll happily do whatever your parents ask of me. But first, I'll treat you with a meal for saving me in the river area."

"That sound wonderful." Misaki smiled and nodded her head.

"Let's go." Dunhill started walking ahead with Misaki following behind, her head moving side to side, looking at the remaining houses in town.

After eating their meal, Dunhill and Misaki walked out of the tin house and just when they were about to walk down the tiny slope, they saw a group of people in front of the broken fences and barrels.

"What's going there?" Misaki asked, her eyes gazing at the man and a young boy standing beside him. She and Dunhill stood quietly at the slop, watching the people below. She didn't miss the sadness in all their faces while watching the woman and the old lady walk together with the man and child out to the exit of the town. "They….left." She said quietly.

"Yes." Dunhill sighed a little, pulling his hat down a bit to cover his eyes. "With the way things are now, I'm not surprised to see the people of this town leaving. It can't be helped. Though, it saddens me to see them leave." He walked down the slope and headed towards the broken fences. "With Hossan and his son leaving, this town only now has four resident, plus you so that makes only five."

"Five!" Misaki exclaimed and seeing the serious expression on Dunhill's face, she knew that he wasn't lying.

"Yes, five." Dunhill repeated himself. "It's kind of hard to imagine it, huh." He smiled sadly. "This town may have the beautiful scenery and kind people, but with no people working, this town won't be successful."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Misaki sadly said, her head down. Hearing all this is making her feel bad, not just with herself but with the remaining residents of the town. It must have been sad for them to see their residents leaving on by one.

"Sorry for hitting you with all this right after you got here, Misaki." Dunhill said.

"Nah. Misaki smiled a little a shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I feel like I need to know this, since I'm part of this town now."

"You're an understanding young lady." Dunhil smiled. "Come now, let's put this trouble talk aside and let's go to your family farm!" He grinned and started walking.

**~…A New Beginning…~**

"This place is still the same." Misaki said, looking around her farm. She was now alone, Dunhill left her five minutes ago after explaining what she needed to do for now. As she walked around her farm, she saw boulders blocking the entrance to both east and west of the farm.

"It'll take a while for this to be remove." She softly said, her left hand touching the rocks in front of her. "The trees around here needs to be cut down, too. Seems like this first season is cleaning this place up as much as I can."

For the next few hours, Misaki worked hard picking up pulling weeds, picking up small lumbers and moondrop flowers around her farm.

"Throwing these flowers would be a waste so I'll just keep them." Misaki smiled as she made her way to her house with the moondrop flowers in her arms. She was dirty from all the work but she didn't mind, that's what being a farmer is. Hard work pays off in the end.

After getting cleaned and changing to her sleeping clothes: a black shorts reaching up to her thighs, and a long sleeve gray shirt, she made her way to her single bed. "This is amazing. I have my own house, and a farm now." She said to herself as she laid down on her bed, pulling her the blanket over her body. "This is going to be though, bringing this place back up but I won't give up. I made this choice and I will keep it to the end." She smiled and slowly closed her eyes, and a few moments later, sleep has taken over her body.

Tomorrow is another day in her new life as a farmer, and it'll be difficult but she has the residents to help her so everything will be alright.

**~…A New Beginning…~**

**Author: Next chapter is Misaki getting her first cow and meeting the cold, mean, grumpy Neil. Is Neil the young boy she met when she was a child? Does she even remember the boy? Will Neil even like her? Probably not. **


End file.
